1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for erecting barricades in a jiffy as appropriate to the on-site situation. A number of different components are employed in this system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of barricade devices, and traffic warning devices known in the prior art. None of these known prior art devices, however, offers the versatility, flexibility, and ability to quickly adapt the component parts into an appropriate barricade for the situation. Some known prior art barricades are taught in the patents to Fairbairn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,900; Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,434; Stringer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,011; and Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,601. The U.S. Pat. to Tingley, No. 1,275,795 shows somewhat related structure as adapted to fencing. And the U.S. Pats. to Underwood, No. 2,583,244 and Moinicken et al, No. 3,380,429 teach traffic warning signal lights which may be pertinent to this invention. None of these patented devices has the features of the component system disclosed by this invention.